It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A parody of Survivor 2
1. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown!   
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: This is a parody, based on Survivor 2: The Australian Outback. I do not own the characters in the fanfic, nor the rights to the show, Survivor 2. Since I'm going to write EVERY episode of this parody, don't expect it to match exactly to the game show on TV.  
  
A plane flies overhead, carrying 12 passengers, the contestants for Survivor 2: The Australian Outback. Ten kids, one dog, one bird. But there will be only ONE sole survivor. But who will be the sole survivor?  
  
[Theme music starts playing]  
  
The Boys' tribe: Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Franklin, Snoopy, Woodstock.  
  
The Girls' tribe: Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Frieda, Violet.  
  
The goal of the game: to be the ultimate survivor and win the 1 million dollar prize!  
  
  
The plane lands on a grassy meadow. The 12 contestants emerge from the plane, carrying their belongings. Two crates are placed before them. They have five minutes to take whatever they need from that crate and carry it to their camp five miles away.  
  
Charlie Brown [holding a compass]: Okay everyone. Our camp is 5 miles south of here. Let's get started going over there.  
  
Franklin: Charlie Brown, let's rest first. This stuff we're carrying is heavy!  
  
Charlie Brown: Franklin, we just got off the plane 5 minutes ago!   
  
Linus: Yeah, we just got off the plane 5 minutes ago. Let's get a move on, men!  
  
Schroeder: But I can't carry the 10 gallon water jug and my piano at the same time.  
  
Franklin: Sorry but that's not my problem, Schroeder. You might have to make some sacrifices.   
  
Schroeder: Yes, you're right Franklin. [He puts down the 10 gallon water jug]. I hate to give up drinking water but without my piano, I won't survive!  
  
The boys sigh heavily.  
  
Linus: Look Schroeder. Face it. You're going to have to get rid of that stupid piano! We need the water jug!  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, I'm not carrying much, just a few pots and pans attached to my backpack and stuff and all I'm holding is this compass. I'll carry the water jug and Schroeder can keep his piano.  
  
Franklin: Charlie Brown, if I were you, I'd take away that stupid piano of his and throw it into the nearby riverbed!  
  
Schroeder: But this game is called Survivor, Franklin. And how can I survive without my piano?  
  
Charlie Brown: All right, all right! Let's stop talking and get moving. We have a long walk ahead of us.   
  
  
[The girls tribe get organized and prepare for their 5 mile walk to their campsite.]  
  
Lucy: Okay. I AM going to appoint a leader of this tribe!  
  
Marcie: That's a good thing. We need leadership!  
  
Peppermint Patty: You said it, Lucy. We need leadership in this tribe!  
  
Lucy: Yep, and I'm going to appoint a good leader who's dependable and trustworthy!  
  
Frieda: Who is it going to be, Lucy?  
  
Sally: [To herself] Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me....  
  
Violet: [Teasingly] Pick Sally, Lucy! Pick Sally!  
  
Lucy: I have come to a conclusion. I appoint MYSELF to be leader of the tribe!  
  
Peppermint Patty: What? That's not fair.  
  
Lucy: Peppermint Patty, who said life was gonna be fair? Now get a move on, girls! Pack up this stuff and MARCH!  
  
Violet: All right, all right. Look Lucy, just because you're the "appointed leader," doesn't make you our slavedriver. Plus, if you mess up or if you don't live up to OUR expectations of a leader, we have every right to vote you off! Is that clear?  
  
Lucy [Smiling slyly]: Oh, it's definitely clear, Violet.   
  
Violet: Good! Now help us carry these things from the crate.  
  
Lucy [with a sly grin on her face]: Oh, I forgot. I can't do that. I pulled a muscle in my pinky finger. You all would have to carry that stuff yourselves.  
  
The girls said nothing but gave Lucy angry looks and hauled their neccessities like pack mules.   
  
  
Meanwhile, about 3 miles into the hike to the boys' tribe campsite...  
  
Franklin: Man, I've been marching for 3 miles and my feet are tired!  
  
Linus: Just like everyone else, Franklin. We need to get to the camp by nightfall.  
  
Charlie Brown: And I think we'll be able to do it. We're making good time.  
  
Woodstock: IIII III II IIIIIIII I IIII I I IIIIIIII? IIII I I IIIIII III II II IIIIIII I. [Translation: Can I have some of my birdseed? I'm hungry].  
  
Charlie Brown: No Woodstock. If I gave you birdseed, then I'd have to give food to the rest of the tribe. Besides, we just ate 15 minutes ago. You should consider yourself lucky. You don't have to be carrying these heavy things that we're carrying. The only thing you're carrying is my compass.  
  
Snoopy: Woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof bark bark bark!? [Translation: Does that go for me too?]  
  
Charlie Brown: Yes Snoopy, now lets' get a move on. We're making good time and I don't want to slow down just yet.  
  
The boys' tribe finally marched the final 2 miles to their campsite. A blue flag flew on their campsite that said BOYS' TRIBE.  
  
Linus: Woohoo! We're here!  
  
Franklin: Yay!  
  
The tribe members cheered for joy as they dropped their things and cooled down in the nearby river. After more celebration, they set up their shelter, bedding, and a campfire for cooking food and boiling water.  
  
  
Meanwhile...the girls' tribe was having some difficulty.  
  
Lucy: Okay girls, just one more mile and we're at our camp!  
  
Violet: Lucy, we have been marching almost nonstop for 4 miles. You hardly ever give us breaks. Why don't you try carrying something for a change?  
  
Lucy: Violet, I already told you. I pulled a muscle in my left pinky finger.   
  
Violet: Lucy, I find that hard to believe.  
  
Lucy: How so, Violet?  
  
Violet: Because, if your finger was in so much pain, you wouldn't have been able to climb those rocks about 3 miles back.  
  
Lucy: Uh....well, it wasn't hurting at that time....but it is now! Owww! Oh my finger!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Nice try, "leader," but I'm not buyin' it. Here, why don't you try carrying this 10 lb. water jug for a change?   
  
Peppermint Patty hands Lucy the extremely heavy water jug.  
  
Frieda: Yeah Lucy. See how we feel now?  
  
Lucy [trying to hold the water jug]: Yes....umph! This is....umph....heavy!  
  
The girls managed to make the extra mile to their campsite.   
  
  
  
Later that night, the two tribes gathered together for their first immunity challenge. Jeff, Probst, the host, explained the rules.   
  
Jeff: It's good to see you all here. How was the 5 mile march?  
  
Linus: Exhausting. But putting my feet in that river felt good.  
  
Violet: To say that the five mile march was "exhausting," is an understatement. Thanks to Lucy here, we had to haul all our stuff 90% of the way.  
  
Lucy gave Violet a cold stare.  
  
Jeff: Well, I hope you are all rested up because you are going to have your first immunity challenge. As a team, you all are going to swim against the current all the way to the finish line over there. [He pointed to a finish line at the end of a river, with the immunity idol on a table]. The first tribe who gets there, gets immunity and the immunity idol. In addition to that, the tribe will also win a fried chicken dinner. The tribe that does not win will have to salvage for food.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Swimming against a current? That's easy!  
  
Jeff: No, not really. Because you will all be tied to each other. You must get every member of your tribe across the finish line in order to win immunity and a warm meal. If someone is having trouble, you may assist that person. Remember, you must work as a team.  
  
Both tribes were tethered together in a single line and made their way to the starting point.   
  
Jeff: On your mark, get set, GOOOOOO!  
  
Both teams took off like a flash. Peppermint Patty was the first at the line from the girls' tribe, swimming and leading the way. Franklin was at the head of the boys' tribe line. The girls' tribe was well ahead of the boys tribe. Woodstock, who was the second to the last of the line, had trouble swimming through the current. Snoopy, who was at the end of the line, assisted him by carrying him in one arm and swimming with the other.   
  
Just as the girls' tribe was in the home stretch, Lucy had stepped on a sharp rock in the water.  
  
Lucy: Owww! My foot!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Oh, no. We're not falling for that again.  
  
Lucy: No really! I must've hit my foot against a sharp rock! [The girls stopped swimming and Lucy showed them the wound on her foot.]  
  
Frieda: Oh great. We're ahead and this had to happen?  
  
Violet: Well, we're still ahead of the boys' tribe. Let's swim to the shore and find a large leaf to tie around Lucy's foot.   
  
Little did they know that the boys' tribe was catching up. Just as the girls finished bandaging Lucy's foot, the boys' tribe crossed the finish line and grabbed the immunity idol.  
  
Sally: Hey, look you guys! The boys got the immunity idol!  
  
Violet: What!? Oh no! WE LOST IMMUNITY!   
  
Lucy: Sorry I let you down guys.  
  
Violet [In a grumpy tone of voice]: It's all right. You couldn't help it.  
  
Jeff: Well girls, since you lost this challenge....  
  
Sally: Yeah, yeah, I know....TRIBAL COUNCIL.  
  
Charlie Brown: Nice try guys. That was a hard challenge. I hope your foot is okay soon, Lucy.  
  
Lucy: Shut up, Charlie Brown!  
  
  
DAY 3 - TRIBAL COUNCIL  
  
Jeff: Well girls. This means that one of you will be leaving the game, right?  
  
Violet: Yes, yes, no need to remind me.  
  
Sally: I hope they don't vote me off.  
  
Jeff: Well, since you got here 3 days ago, what was it like in the outback?   
  
Frieda: It's hard to adjust. I mean, we have to boil the water before we drink it. And it's not like the Survivor Island where there's shade everywhere. Here in the outback, there's not much shade.  
  
Jeff: Okay, you know the drill. Go to the confessional, write down who you're voting off, talk to the camera and say WHY you're voting that person off, and put your vote in the container. Once the votes are tallied, the decision is final. Peppermint Patty, you may go first.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm voting off Lucy. She's a horrible leader and since she hurt her foot in challenge, costing us immunity, I don't think she should be with us.  
  
Violet: I think Lucy needs to go. She's too bossy and she won't be any good to us if she stays with her hurt foot.  
  
Marcie: To avoid further injury, I am voting off Lucy. She could get injured badly if she stayed with us.  
  
Frieda: I pick Lucy. She's injured and she makes a pathetic leader.  
  
Lucy [Hobbling on crutches]: It was a hard decision but I think I'll pick Peppermint Patty. She thinks she knows everything and she's too nosy.  
  
  
Jeff: Okay, we've tallied the results of the votes. One for Peppermint Patty.  
  
Peppermint Patty breaks out in a nervous sweat.  
  
Jeff: One for Lucy.  
  
Lucy breaks out in a nervous sweat.  
  
Jeff: Two for Lucy....three for Lucy....four for Lucy....five for Lucy.....six for Lucy.  
  
Lucy hangs her head  
  
Jeff: Sorry Lucy. Hand me your torch. The tribal council has spoken. [Jeff extinguishes Lucy's torch]  
  
  
LUCY'S LAST WORDS:  
  
Serves them right. They're gonna be lost without me. If it weren't for this stupid foot of mine, we would've won immunity. Heck, if Peppermint Patty went a little bit slower, I wouldn't have run into that sharp rock! I hope all of them get malaria!  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown!  
  



	2. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, part 2  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
In the last episode, the two tribes set up camp and due to poor leadership and a foot injury, Lucy was voted off the Australian Outback. The boys' tribe was treated to a fried chicken dinner and the girls were forced to eat boiled rice and fish.  
  
DAY 4 - BOYS' TRIBE  
  
[To the camera] Charlie Brown: It's been 4 days since we came here to the Australian Outback. Lucy was voted off mainly due to a foot injury, from my understanding. That fried chicken dinner was wonderful but we all knew that we were going to be eating fish and rice the rest of the time we were here in Australia.   
  
The boys were half-asleep when Charlie Brown came back with their mail for their next challenge.  
  
Charlie Brown: I just read the mail they gave us.  
  
Schroeder: Yeah, what does it say?  
  
Charlie Brown: It's about our next challenge. It's like a relay or something.  
  
  
  
The two tribes met two hours later, facing another obstacle course.  
  
Jeff: This is an obstacle course but this one is going to be different from others you may have participated in.   
  
Peppermint Patty: Well tell us about it, Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Before I describe the game to you, you will be playing for a crate full of fresh drinking water. It should last you all for about a week or so. So, to whoever wins this, you will not need to boil water just to drink it for about a week.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'M CHOMPING AT THE BIT, JEFF! WHAT IS THE CHALLENGE?  
  
Jeff: Calm down Peppermint Patty. The challenge is simple to describe, yet very difficult to do. You must run through this obstacle course or in Woodstock's case, FLY through the course to the finish line. But there is a catch. This is a relay. One person will be at the starting line with a flaming torch. You will run with that flaming torch through the obstacle course. When you see one of your tribal members in sight, you will hand off the torch to them and they will go through part of the obstacle course and hand off the torch to another tribal member and so on until you reach the finish line. If the fire in your torch goes out, then you have automatically lost the challenge. Since the girls have only 5 tribal teammates, the starting teammate will have to run a longer distance to hand off the torch.   
  
Violet [to her tribe]: Peppermint Patty, since you are the fastest of us here, you should start us off.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Sure thing.   
  
Franklin: We're gonna do it guys! We're gonna beat the girls!   
  
Linus: Let's go!  
  
The contestants take their places. Franklin and Peppermint Patty are on the starting line.   
  
Jeff: On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Franklin and Peppermint Patty take off like rockets. Neck and neck, they ran through ditches, over rocks, and through bushes. Franklin handed the torch off to Woodstock, while Peppermint Patty continued to run the extra distance. Again, both were neck and neck when Woodstock handed the torch off to Snoopy and Peppermint Patty handed the torch off to Violet. They continued handing off to their teammates until it was down to Schroeder and Marcie. The two were neck and neck when Schroeder suddenly tripped on a rock and fell, the torch falling straight into a puddle of water, thus extinguishing it. Marcie ran the rest of the way to the finish line.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Marcie! Way to go!   
  
Marcie: I did it! I did it! I out ran the boys!  
  
Violet: Great job Marcie.  
  
Linus [trying to console Schroeder]: Hey, it's okay Schroeder. We'll get em' in the Immunity challenge.  
  
  
  
[To the camera] Schroeder: I feel like I've let the whole tribe down. If I haven't had stumbled on that rock, I would've sped up and outran Marcie. Now we don't have good drinking water and in order to quench our thirst, we would have to boil our water.  
  
[To the camera] Marcie: It feels great actually winning an athletic competition. I do feel sorry for Schroeder though.  
  
After the loss of the challenge, the boys continued that long process of boiling their water.   
  
Charlie Brown: Schroeder, don't feel bad about it. Besides, we would've had to boil the water anyway so we could make rice.  
  
Schroeder: I guess you're right Charlie Brown.  
  
DAY 6 - 2ND IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Okay gang. Here's your next immunity challenge. Two members from each team will approach that table. There are grubs at that table. You will both have to eat a grub before the other person does. And since there are 15 people here, one of the girls will have to take another turn. By finishing the grub before your opponent, you will score a point for your tribe. The tribe with the most points wins immunity. The first person going for the girls tribe will have to take a second turn.   
  
Peppermint Patty: I'll go first!   
  
Violet: Yeah. You're the one least likely to be grossed out.  
  
Jeff: Okay. First up.....Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty. Ready....GO!  
  
Before Charlie Brown could put the grub in his mouth, Peppermint Patty had already eaten hers.   
  
Jeff: One point for the girls' tribe. Now it's Peppermint Patty against Franklin.  
  
Just when Peppermint Patty had the grub in her mouth, Franklin had already eaten his.  
  
Jeff: One point for the girls and one point for the boys.  
  
After several gross moments, the teams were tied and the last pair of contestants approached the table......Woodstock and Sally.  
  
Woodstock: IIII I III I I I IIIIIIIII IIIII IIIII III I I IIIII. [Translation: I've never seen a grub THIS BIG].  
  
Sally: Ewwwwww.  
  
Peppermint Patty: You can do it Sally! Just imagine it's a candy bar.  
  
Sally [to herself]: Imagine it's a candy bar, imagine it's a candy bar, imagine it's a candy bar....  
  
Jeff: Ready....GOOOO!  
  
Just when Woodstock held the grub in his beak, Sally had literally inhaled the grub.  
  
Jeff: Immunity goes to....the GIRLS' TRIBE!  
  
Peppermint Patty: You did it, Sally, you did it!  
  
Sally: Blech! That was gross.  
  
Schroeder: Nice try, Woodstock.   
  
Woodstock didn't chirp but hung his head as they walked back to camp to get ready to go to the Tribal Council.  
  
  
  
At the tribal council....  
  
Jeff: I never got a chance to talk to you guys.  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, it's almost been a week and I still haven't adjusted to the life here in the outback.  
  
Franklin: Me neither.   
  
Jeff: Well, the bad part is that one of you guys will be leaving the tribal council tonight. You know the rules, you know the drill. Linus, you may go first.  
  
Linus: I'm voting for Snoopy. He always tries to steal my blanket.   
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Woodstock. Obviously, he's too small to be on our tribe and he lost the immunity challenge.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof, woof. [Translation: Linus STILL won't share his blanket. He's got to go].  
  
Woodstock: IIII III I I IIIII II I II I IIIII. [Translation: I'm voting for Franklin. He keeps saying that I'm too small.]  
  
Charlie Brown: I hate to do this, Woodstock, but I have no other choice. I'm going to vote you off. It's just merely for strategic reasons. Please don't take it personally.  
  
Schroeder: Woodstock is a great friend but for strategic reasons, I am voting for him. He's too small and he might get hurt or something.  
  
Jeff: Okay, the votes are tallied. Let's see who's going home tonight. One vote for Snoopy, one vote for Linus, one vote for Franklin, one vote for Woodstock, another vote for Woodstock, and finally, another vote for Woodstock.  
  
Snoopy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Jeff: Hand me your torch, Woodstock. The tribal council has spoken. [He extinguishes Woodstock's torch].   
  
  
WOODSTOCK'S FINAL WORDS:  
  
III III IIIIIIII I IIIII I I I I IIII III. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I I II I I II IIII I I III II I IIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. IIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII II I IIIII I I IIIIIIIIIIIIIII. IIIIIII III II I I IIIII II I I I IIIIIII I I I I.  
  
TRANSLATION: I feel disappointed because my tribal teammates have voted me off. But I am thankful to be going home to my nest and a birdbath with clean water. I enjoyed my experience here in the outback.  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown!  
  



	3. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown part 3  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
BOY'S TRIBE - DAY 7  
  
Recently, from the last episode of It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, Woodstock was voted out of the Boy's Tribe after their loss in an immunity challenge.  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: As a group, we felt sort of guilty for what we did. We felt that we didn't really give Woodstock a chance, but on the other hand, Woodstock is smaller than us and he could get hurt if we kept him in the game.  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: Yeah, I feel sort of the same way, but if Woodstock stayed, we'd probably lose a lot more immunity challenges.  
  
  
Meanwhile, a conflict arises between Snoopy and Linus....  
  
Linus: Hey, that's my blanket, you stupid dog! Give it back!  
  
Snoopy: Heh, heh, heh. [He runs off with Linus' blanket and drops it in the river].  
  
Linus [screams bloody murder]: MY BLANKET! HOW COULD YOU! [He dashes to the river and picks up his blanket]. Ooooh, you're in big trouble with me now, Snoopy! Now my blanket's all wet!  
  
Schroeder: Oh cool it, Linus. Put it on the line over by the shelter and it will dry out.  
  
Linus: But what will I sleep under tonight?  
  
Schroeder: You have a sleeping bag, Linus. Use it.  
  
Charlie Brown: Will you guys be quiet? We're a tribe, remember? Haven't you forgotten?  
  
Linus: Yeah, you're right, Charlie Brown. But your dog threw my blanket in the river and got it wet!  
  
Charlie Brown [to Snoopy]: Snoopy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Say you're sorry!  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: There, I'm sorry. Happy now? The reason why I threw your blanket in the river is because you wouldn't share it with me!]  
  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: Although Linus and I are in an alliance, sometimes he drives me nuts....almost to the point where I want to vote him off....but I made an alliance with him and I'm sticking with my promise.  
  
Plus....Schroeder's piano playing cuts in with the fishing!  
  
Franklin: Hey Schroeder, can't you play a little more quiet? I'm going fishing and you're scaring the fish away!  
  
Schroeder: This is all the quiet I'm gonna get, Franklin.  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: If I had my way, I'd take Schroeder's piano and chuck it into the river.   
  
GIRLS' TRIBE - DAY 7  
  
Marcie [to the camera]: It's been a week since we've been on the island. Peppermint Patty, Sally, and I have formed an alliance. Violet and Frieda are having their own little alliance themselves. Personally, if I had my way, I'd vote Violet and Frieda off because they're just as snobby and annoying as Lucy. I think Lucy's crabbiness rubbed off on them.  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: It's cool that Sally, Marcie, and I got an alliance goin'. I can't stand Frieda or Violet. They're always obsessed with their vanity.  
  
Sally [to the camera]: The alliance that I have with Marcie and Peppermint Patty is pretty strong. We vowed that we'd never vote each other off for the time being. Our alliance was formed for one reason: Violet and Frieda. Well, make that two reasons. They are snobby and mean!  
  
Violet: Hey Sally, did you see a horse this morning?  
  
Sally: No, why?  
  
Violet: Well, you should've...when you looked in the mirror this morning!  
  
Frieda: Good one, Violet!  
  
Sally: That's not nice!  
  
Violet [to the camera]: I can't help picking on Sally. She's naive and innocent. But sometimes, I feel bad for what I do and say to her. Although our alliance is small, I think Frieda and I will prove to be very powerful in the next challenges in the future.  
  
Frieda [to the camera]: Out of all the girls in our tribe, Sally's the easiest to pick on. She's sensitive, childish, and innocent, which is true, due to the fact that she's only five years old and the rest of us are eight. Although a 3 year difference may not seem like much in adult life, it is a BIG difference in kids under ten.  
  
  
DAY 10 - IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #3  
  
Jeff: Okay kids. Here's your next immunity challenge. [both teams are standing on the edge of a cliff]. You must jump off this cliff into the water below, and swim all the way to the other side. Here's how it goes. One member of your tribe will jump off the cliff, into the water, and swim to the land on the other side across a finish line. Once that tribal member is across the finish line, the next member of your tribe goes, and so on, until ALL of your members are across the finish line. You must go one at a time. The first tribe to have ALL of their tribal members across the finish line wins immunity. The losing tribe will go to Tribal Council. Let's have Linus and Frieda go first. On your mark, get set....GOOOOOO!  
  
Both Linus and Frieda lept off of the cliff and fell, several feet into the water below and swam toward the land on the other side. Linus was a good 10 seconds ahead of Frieda as they both crossed the finish line. Next up was Snoopy and Peppermint Patty. Peppermint Patty was a better swimmer than Snoopy and managed to make it to the finish line before him. After several tribal members went, it was down to Violet and Charlie Brown. Both took a dive and fiercely swam toward shore. They were neck and neck when suddenly, Violet tripped over a small rock, allowing Charlie Brown to reach the finish line.  
  
Jeff: And immunity goes to the Boys' tribe! Girls, I'll see you at....  
  
Girls' tribe: Yeah, yeah....tribal council, we know.  
  
  
AT TRIBAL COUNCIL....  
  
Jeff: Well, how has everything been since we've last seen each other?  
  
Marcie: It's been difficult, but we've been able to stay together as a tribe.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Yeah, it's been hard but the game is supposed to be that way.  
  
Jeff: Well, time to vote ladies. Violet, you may go first.  
  
Violet: I'm voting for Sally. She's a good team player but she's too sensitive.  
  
Frieda: I'm also voting for Sally. She's too weak to be on the tribe.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Violet. I want our tribe to win big, not a big-mouthed tribal member.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm voting for Violet. Obviously, she has no concern for other's feelings and she picks on Sally a lot.  
  
Sally: I am picking Violet. She's mean, she's nasty, she's bossy, and she's a lot like Lucy.  
  
Jeff: Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final. One vote for Sally.  
  
[Sally gives Violet a dirty look].  
  
Jeff: Another vote for Sally.  
  
[Sally gives Frieda a dirty look].  
  
Jeff: One vote for Violet. Another vote for Violet.  
  
[Violet looks angrily at Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie].  
  
Jeff: Two votes for Sally, two votes for Violet....and the final vote is for............Violet.  
  
Violet [sighs heavily]: Bye Frieda. See you when you come back home, okay?  
  
Frieda: Bye Violet! [The two girls hug each other].  
  
Jeff: Violet, hand me your torch. [He extinguishes it]. The tribe has spoken.  
  
The remaining tribal members go back to their camp.  
  
  
VIOLET'S FINAL WORDS....  
  
I kinda expected to get voted off but not this early in the game. I think that the alliance formed with Peppermint Patty, Sally, and Marcie made a difference in my removal from the tribe. I will be happy to come home to a warm home, running water, electricity, etc. I wish the best of luck to Frieda and the rest of the Girls' tribe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown part 4  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 11 - GIRLS' TRIBE  
  
Frieda [to the camera]: Now that the trio of girls voted off Violet, I feel threatened now because if we lose the next immunity challenge, my head would be on the chopping block AND that there is no way they'd let me in on their little alliance, and of course, I don't want to join anyway.  
  
Sally [to the camera]: I'm relieved that Violet is gone from the tribe. I don't have to worry about her making fun of me.  
  
Marcie [to the camera]: Since Violet is gone and Frieda is the one left from the alliance, most likely she will not act in a very rude and snobby manner like she did when Violet was here to save herself from getting voted off. I doubt she will be remaining after the next Tribal Council or the Tribal Council after that.   
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: To save her hide from getting voted off next time, if we ever lose immunity, Frieda has been doing something she never did before. She's been helping us get food, fixing our shelter, keeping the place clean and organized, being real nice to me, Marcie, Sally, etc. It's not going to make a real difference. I'd vote her off with a drop of a hat. It's too late to make up now.  
  
Frieda: Hey Marcie, wanna come with me and go fishing?  
  
Marcie: Okay. Let me get my pole ready.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Oh man, all we ever eat is FISH!  
  
  
DAY 11 - BOYS' TRIBE  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: I feel a sense of both guilt and pride from the last immunity challenge. I feel guilty for winning over a girl but I feel proud of the fact that I had won over one of Lucy's snobby friends. Things have been going well so far but Schroeder's piano playing is driving us nuts!  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: The worst time of the day is when Schroeder gets bored. When Schroeder gets bored, he plays his piano. I mean, he's an awesome piano player and I'm not doubting his ability to play it, but it gets annoying. When we go out hunting for food, he insists that he take his piano along to play during breaks. I mean, he wants to PLAY a piano during 5 minute breaks! If this keeps up, that piano's gonna get broken and wrecked. And Linus and Snoopy are still at it again, fighting over that STUPID BLANKET.  
  
Linus [trying to pull his blanket away from Snoopy]: YOU STUPID DOG! GIVE ME MY BLANKET!  
  
Snoopy: WOOF, WOOF! [Translation: Okaaaay...]   
  
[Snoopy lets go of the blanket and Linus lands in a bush].  
  
Linus: Ouch!  
  
Franklin: Why don't you two give it up already? Linus, leave Snoopy alone and Snoopy, don't keep trying to steal Linus's blanket, all right? Um, Linus, don't you think you're a bit old for that thing?  
  
Linus: No.  
  
Franklin: Then what are you going to do with it when you're older?  
  
Linus: I'll make curtains out of them!  
  
[Franklin rolls his eyes]  
  
Charlie Brown [running up to his tribe, out of breath]: I just got news about our next reward challenge! We need to get ready and meet Jeff and the girls' tribe in an hour!  
  
  
  
Jeff: Okay, for this next reward challenge, you will all be playing for....shampoo, soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, blankets, deodorant, and mouthwash.   
  
Peppermint Patty: What? No perfume? Now how am I supposed to attract ol' Chuck? [she bats her eyes flirtaciously at Charlie Brown, who blushes]  
  
Jeff: That's something considered TOO luxorious. Anyway, there are little rafts tied to each other, making a bridge across the river. [points to a river behind them.] Your tribe will cross that bridge to the other side, but only two tribe members will cross at one time (one for each tribe). Once they make it to the other side of the river, the next tribal member will cross and so on. However, you must not fall in the gaps between the rafts or in the water. If you do, you must get back to the starting line and start over again. The tribe who gets the most people to the other side of the river will win all these personal hygiene luxories. Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, you two will be first. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOO!  
  
Charlie Brown managed to make it across the river, about 10 seconds behind Peppermint Patty. Marcie raced Snoopy across the river and both made it across at the same time. After more tribal members went across, the last people to go were Linus and Sally.  
  
Sally: Oh my sweet baboo is in the reward challenge with me!  
  
Linus: I think I'm going to be sick....  
  
The two of them raced to the other side of the river. They were tied until.....Linus lost his footing and fell in the river while Sally crossed the river safely.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Way to go, Sally! Now we've got all that cool stuff!  
  
Charlie Brown: It's okay, Linus. We'll get em' in the immunity challenge.  
  
  
BACK AT THE GIRLS' TRIBE....  
  
Frieda: Wow! It's the first time I've used shampoo in a week!  
  
Marcie: Me too, Frieda. Isn't this great, Sir [referring to Peppermint Patty].  
  
Peppermint Patty: It's great, Marcie but DON'T CALL ME SIR!  
  
  
BACK AT THE BOYS' TRIBE....  
  
Franklin: Aww, who needs that shampooey stuff anyway. We're MEN and we can rough it, right guys?  
  
[No one answers him.]  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof! [Translation: Correction...you're all boys and I'm a beagle].  
  
Charlie Brown [to Linus]: I think Franklin has the "sour grapes" syndrome.  
  
[Snoopy kicks Charlie Brown's leg, with his supper bowl in his mouth.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Oh no, Snoopy. You're a dog, go HUNT for your food.  
  
[Snoopy went back into the shelter and came out wearing full hunting gear, complete with a gun strapped to his back and headed out into the wilderness].  
  
Charlie Brown: Good grief. Why can't I have a NORMAL dog like anyone else?  
  
Franklin [running into the shelter and covering his ears]: Schroeder's playing his annoying piano again!  
  
Linus: Doesn't he have a good book to read? I'll lend him my Bible.  
  
Charlie Brown: No Linus. Just let him play. Bible Study is in 10 min. anyway.  
  
  
DAY 14 - IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Okay guys. This is for immunity. This is called "swim relay." This is just like the torch relay, only that you will not have a torch, you will give your tribal member a "high five." Since the girls' tribe has less people, the first person starting the relay will swim a little further without high fiving someone. The last person to be high fived will swim to a log raft with an inflated raft tied to it. That person will get in the raft and paddle down the raging river and onto shore. On shore is a wooden crate with the immunity idol placed on it. The first person from either tribe to get there and grab the immunity idol will win immunity. The losing tribe will go to Tribal Council. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOO!  
  
First up was Linus and Peppermint Patty. Since Peppermint Patty was more athletic than Linus, she swam FAR ahead of him. The boys were then far ahead until it boiled down to Franklin and Frieda. They were neck in neck as they hopped into their rafts and set sail down a raging river. When they got to shore, Frieda managed to pull ahead of Franklin and grab the immunity idol by a fraction of a second.   
  
Jeff: Congratulations girls, immunity is yours! Guys, I'll see you at Tribal council tonight.  
  
[Franklin kneeled in the sand, putting his head in his hands].   
  
Charlie Brown: It's okay Franklin. You tried.  
  
THAT NIGHT AT TRIBAL COUNCIL....  
  
Jeff: Well guys, I haven't seen you since you all voted off Woodstock. So how is everyone?   
  
Franklin: I feel bad for losing at the immunity challenge today. I've let everyone down.  
  
Linus: Well, I think Franklin did a great job. If he just gave up instead of trying (like he did), I would really think he lost it for us.   
  
Jeff: Well, guys, it's voting time. Schroeder, you go first.  
  
Schroeder: I'm voting for Franklin. Obviously, he doesn't appreciate good piano music when he hears it.  
  
Franklin: Schroeder has got to go. I'm tired of his piano music and I am very close to chucking that thing to the crocodiles.  
  
Charlie Brown: Schroeder is my best friend but his piano-playing is getting on my nerves. Sorry Schroeder but I gotta do what I gotta do.  
  
Linus: I'm voting for Snoopy because HE WON'T LET GO OF MY BLANKET!  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, WOOF! [Translation: I'm voting for Linus because he won't share his blanket with me].  
  
Jeff: All right guys, once the votes are counted, the decision is final. One for Franklin. One for Snoopy. One for Linus. One for Schroeder...and one for........Schroeder.  
  
Schroeder: Hey guys, see ya when you all get back home, okay?  
  
Charlie Brown: Great job Schroeder.   
  
Franklin: Awesome job, Schroeder.  
  
Jeff: Hand me your torch, Schroeder. The tribe has spoken. [Jeff extinguishes Schroeder's torch].  
  
  
SCHROEDER'S FINAL WORDS....  
  
I really don't know who my friends were during the game but I definitely know the two people who voted for me but I'm not angry like I was about 5 minutes ago [laughs]. I'll just see them as my friends when they come back from Australia. I still don't understand how people could get annoyed by my piano-playing.  
  
  



	5. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown part 5  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 15 - A new tribe emerges from the boys' and the girls' tribes called Peanutogi.  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: I guess I feel pretty bad for voting off my friend Schroeder, but I can't vote off Linus because of our alliance or Snoopy or Franklin because they were essential in gathering food and hunting.  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: Charlie Brown is making a big deal out of nothing. Schroeder deserved to be voted off. His piano playing was annoying the whole tribe.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well, now that we're one tribe, we need to establish leadership and who will be in charge of what. Chuck, ol' friend, why don't you be leader?  
  
Charlie Brown: Um, well...  
  
Frieda: Why pick Charlie Brown? He's so wishy washy?  
  
Peppermint Patty: Shut up, Frieda.  
  
Charlie Brown: Okay, I guess I'll be leader.  
  
Frieda: We're doomed.  
  
Peppermint Patty: SHUT UP FRIEDA!  
  
Charlie Brown: My first point of action will be establishing who will be in charge of getting wood, hunting, gathering food, making shelters, etc. I think we should get into groups of two and one group will gather and cook food, one group will hunt, one group will get wood and be in charge of making a fire and drying clothes, and one group will be in charge of the organization of the shelter. And I will appoint one girl and one boy in each group to be fair.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Okay Chuck! How about me an' your beagle Snoopy be in charge of hunting?  
  
Charlie Brown: Okay. Peppermint Patty and Snoopy will be in charge of hunting. Franklin and Frieda will be in charge of gathering food like fruit and nuts and cooking the food that has been hunted and gathered.  
  
Franklin: But I don't want to work with Frieda!  
  
Frieda: Oh come on Franklin! It's not like we're getting married or anything like that.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Cool Snoop! We're gonna be hunters!  
  
[Snoopy said nothing but slapped some war paint on his face and carried a "spear" (a long stick with a sharp edge) and started growling]  
  
Charlie Brown [realizing that Linus was easily annoyed by Sally]: Linus and Marcie will be the gatherers of wood and in charge of making the fire and drying the clothes.  
  
Linus [breathes a sigh of relief]: Whew! For a minute I thought I was going to have to work with Sally.  
  
Marcie: Linus, I think you're cute. [Linus blushes]  
  
Charlie Brown: And my sister Sally and I will be in charge of the upkeep and organization of the camp. Should any of you get voted off, the one remaining team member will still be in charge of doing what's assigned to them. Further on in the game, should a whole team be voted off, the remaining Tribal members will share the responsibilities. Failure in doing your part could be removal by Tribal council and THAT includes me, so if anyone thinks I am not doing my part, you may vote me off at the next Tribal Council. Everyone got that?  
  
[Everyone in unison says, "Yes."]  
  
  
DAY 17  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: It's been a little over two weeks since we came here to the Outback and it's been 2 days since both tribes merged. Everything is going well except for Franklin and Frieda. Since we organized into groups of two, those two have been fighting more than than helping the tribe.   
  
Franklin: Frieda, how may times do I have to tell you? It WAS YOUR TURN to cook the rice this morning.  
  
Frieda: I cooked the rice yesterday morning, Franklin!  
  
Franklin: But I cooked it last night, Frieda! [he thrusts her a wooden cooking spoon]. HERE!   
  
[Frieda sighs and goes to cook the rice.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Franklin, can I have a word with you?  
  
Franklin: I need to change partners, Charlie Brown. Can't I switch with you?  
  
Charlie Brown: If I switched with you, Frieda wouldn't listen to a word I said.   
  
Franklin: Then how about we partner up and gather the food and cook the rice and Sally and Frieda can clean house?  
  
Charlie Brown: But Sally and Frieda dislike each other. That won't work. Franklin, I'm sorry but I think you should stick it out and work as a team. Try to do your part and if she doesn't do hers, then you can vote her off tomorrow at Tribal Council.  
  
Franklin: Oh, all right.  
  
Charlie Brown: It's not like you two are getting married, Franklin. I think you can stick it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
DAY 18 - IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: This immunity challenge will be slightly dangerous.   
  
Franklin: What? Do I have to go gather more fruit with Frieda? [he laughs....Frieda sticks her tongue at him].  
  
Charlie Brown: Franklin!  
  
Franklin: Sorry.  
  
Jeff: You all will be wrestling crocodiles.  
  
Linus: I think I'm going to be sick....  
  
Franklin: Linus, this is gonna be really cool!  
  
Linus: Yeah, it will be real cool when the croc injures you either temporarily or permanently.  
  
Jeff: Well, these crocs you'll be wrestling are slightly tamed. You must successfully wrestle the croc and force it on its back. The person who does it in the fastest time wins immunity. [A demonstrator comes out and demonstrates the proper way to wrestle with a croc]. Okay, I pick Franklin to go first.  
  
Franklin: This is gonna be so cool! [He manages to wrestle the croc in 15 seconds.]  
  
Jeff: Okay. Frieda is next.  
  
[Frieda manages to wrestle the croc.....after a good 2 minutes]  
  
[After the rest of the tribal members wrestled the croc, Jeff tallied the times.]  
  
Jeff: Okay. Franklin....15 seconds. Frieda....2 minutes. Linus....22 and a half seconds. Peppermint Patty....12 and a half seconds. Snoopy.....1 and a half minutes. Marcie.....1 minute and 37 seconds. Charlie Brown......1 minute and 47 seconds. Sally.....2 and a half minutes. The winner is Peppermint Patty!   
  
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL....  
  
Jeff: Now that Peppermint Patty has immunity, she cannot be voted off this round. You all know the drill. Snoopy, you're up first.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof! [Translation: I'm still voting for Linus because he won't share his blanket].  
  
Linus: I'm voting for Snoopy. He keeps taking my blanket.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Frieda. She's just as bossy as Violet and Lucy.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Frieda. She gets on my nerves a lot and I can do without her.  
  
Charlie Brown: Frieda has my vote. She's getting on everyone's last nerve.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for that lazy Franklin! He wants me to do EVERYTHING.  
  
Sally: I'm voting for Frieda because she was mean to me yesterday.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Frieda is bossy and crabby and she reminds me of Lucy and Violet.  
  
Jeff: Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final. One for Snoopy....one for Linus. One for Frieda....another for Frieda.  
  
[Frieda broke into a sweat as Jeff finished counting the six votes against her.]  
  
Jeff: The tribe has spoken, Frieda, hand me your torch. [Jeff extinguished her torch].  
  
  
  
FRIEDA'S LAST WORDS....  
  
I think there's a conspiracy going on. I was doing my job just like everyone else but they decided to go ahead and vote me off anyway. Gee, some friends I've got!  
  
  
  



	6. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, part 6  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 19  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: It's been a relief since Frieda was voted off. I was getting tired of her being crabby. It seemed that Lucy's crabbiness rubbed off on her.  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: I can't explain enough how much of a relief it is to know that Frieda is not on the island anymore, being the first of the Peanutogi to be voted off.  
  
Sally [to the camera]: Now that Frieda is no longer on the island, we are all happy but I dread to know who will be the next victim on the chopping block.   
  
Marcie [to the camera]: Frieda may be gone but we still have problems. Linus just cannot get along with Snoopy and they keep arguing over Linus's stupid blanket.  
  
Linus: It's not a stupid blanket, Marcie!   
  
Marcie [to the camera]: Whatever.  
  
Charlie Brown [to Linus]: I've been putting up with this since we came here to the Australian Outback, Linus but now I have to intervene. You and Snoopy must stop fighting.  
  
Linus: I'm willing to stop fighting with him if he doesn't touch my blanket.   
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof! [Translation: I'm willing to stop fighting if Linus shares his blanket with me at LEAST one night].  
  
Charlie Brown: Okay, Linus, if you share your blanket with Snoopy for just tonight, will you stop fighting with him?  
  
Linus: Only if he promises not to touch it again.  
  
Charlie Brown: Okay Snoopy? If Linus shares his blanket with you for TONIGHT ONLY, will you promise not to touch the blanket again?  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: You've got a deal.]  
  
[Linus and Snoopy shake hands]  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: Well, that's that, but I doubt they are going to be peaceful after today.  
  
  
DAY 20  
  
Linus [to the camera]: I think everything is settled. I don't have to worry about Snoopy snatching my blanket anymore since we made a deal yesterday.   
  
[Snoopy sneaks up and snatches Linus' blanket]  
  
Snoopy: Heh, heh, heh.....WOOF! [Translation: Sucker!]  
  
Linus: HEY! You promised you wouldn't do that! You even shook on it!  
  
[Linus chases Snoopy around the camp and after about 10 minutes, he gets his blanket back]  
  
Charlie Brown [relaxing under the shelter]: Linus, what's wrong?  
  
Linus: Snoopy broke his promise and stole my blanket!  
  
Charlie Brown: Okay, I'll go talk to him. [approaches Snoopy]. You broke your promise with Linus, what do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Snoopy [who had been eating fish]: BURP!  
  
Charlie Brown: Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?  
  
  
DAY 22 - IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Okay guys. This is for immunity. You will all put on life jackets and get into that raft. You will all raft down that wild river over there. [he points to a river behind him]. Once in the raft, you MUST hold on. You will raft to the finish line. If you are thrown out of the raft, you are out of the immunity challenge and you will swim back to shore. The person left in the raft that hasn't been thrown out of the raft gets immunity. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOOO!  
  
[The Peanutogi tribe pull on life jackets and pile into the raft to head down the wild and raging river. Despite the fact that they were holding on, Marcie, Franklin, Charlie Brown, and Snoopy were all thrown off at the same time, leaving Linus, Peppermint Patty and Sally on the raft. Just when the raft was almost to the finish line, the raft hit a bump and Peppermint Patty and Linus went flying out of the raft, leaving Sally to paddle to the finish line.]  
  
Jeff: Congratulations Sally, you've won immunity.  
  
Sally: I'd never thought I'd win immunity! This is cool.  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, see y'all at Tribal Council tonight.  
  
  
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL...  
  
Jeff: That immunity challenge was easier said than done, right guys?  
  
Linus: Yeah, I got a bruise on my arm from that last challenge.  
  
Marcie: It was hard to hold on without getting thrown out of the raft.  
  
Jeff: You all know the drill. Sally cannot be voted off because she won immunity. Sally, you may go first.  
  
Sally: I'm voting for my brother's stupid dog, Snoopy. He's always bothering my _sweet baboo.   
  
_Linus: I'm voting Snoopy off because he broke his promise.  
  
Charlie Brown: I hate to do this, but I am voting for Snoopy. He broke his promise with Linus.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof! [Translation: I'm voting for Linus because he hardly shared his blanket with me that night and was hogging it.]  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm voting for Linus. He appears to be very weak.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Linus because he said that my cooking is really bad.  
  
[Franklin hurriedly puts his vote down and puts it in the box].  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final and the person voted off must leave the Tribal Council area immediately. One vote for Snoopy, one vote for Linus, one vote for Snoopy, another vote for Linus. Another vote for Snoopy, and another vote for Linus. Three votes for Snoopy and 3 votes for Linus.  
  
Linus: So we're tied!  
  
Jeff: No, you have one vote left and it's for.........Linus.  
  
Charlie Brown: It's been great having you in the game, Linus.  
  
Linus: See ya later, Charlie Brown and good luck!  
  
[The two friends shake hands].  
  
Jeff: Linus hand me your torch. The tribe has spoken. [He extinguishes Linus' torch].  
  
  
[The person who cast the 4th Linus vote was Franklin]  
  
Franklin [to the camera when he voted for Linus]: I'm voting for Linus because he obviously is weak and can't keep his blanket away from some dumb dog.  
  
  
LINUS'S LAST WORDS  
  
Well, I thought everyone was going to vote Snoopy off but I guess that wasn't going to happen. I know Charlie Brown voted for his own dog and I can imagine it must be painful for him to do that. Well, at least I know my blanket is now safe and secure and I can go home. The worst thing about going home is that I'm going to see my sister Lucy again after not seeing her for 2 weeks.  



	7. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown part 7  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 23   
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: I feel really bad for voting my dog, Snoopy in the Tribal Council last night. I also feel bad for Linus since he got voted off last night. This morning, Snoopy and I decided to form an alliance so we won't vote each other off.  
  
Franklin [to the camera]: No more fighting from Snoopy or Linus. I didn't really care which one of them left, as long as at least one of them left. Last night, I flipped a coin to see who would I vote for: Linus or Snoopy. It was heads so I voted for Linus. If it came up tails, I would've voted for Snoopy. Since I can't trust anyone, I am not going to ally with anyone.  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: I kinda felt bad for Linus but I knew he was too weak go to on, so I voted for him. Now I wonder who will be the third member of Peanutogi to be voted off.  
  
Franklin [to Charlie Brown]: Hey, did you get any fish!  
  
Charlie Brown: I just got lucky today. I caught about 6 fish!  
  
Franklin: Yay! Now we don't have to have rice for breakfast.  
  
[The Peanutogi members sit down to have a fish breakfast].  
  
Peppermint Patty: Oh guys! We have a special reward challenge coming up, too! I just got it in our mailbox.  
  
  
DAY 24  
  
  
Jeff: Okay, you will all be playing in this reward challenge. The reward is a fancy Italian dinner with me. You will have spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, salad, breadsticks, and spumoni ice cream. Everyone else will head back to camp and eat fish or rice or whatever.  
  
Charlie Brown: Sounds good. What do we have to do?  
  
Jeff: You all are going to walk on hot coals.  
  
Peppermint Patty: WHAT?  
  
Jeff: I will time you. You must run on a strip of hot coals. The fastest time wins the reward challenge. Peppermint Patty, since you spoke up first, you may go first. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
[Peppermint Patty flew across the hot coals and then ran to the river to cool her feet.]  
  
Jeff: Peppermint Patty.....12 seconds.  
  
[Then the rest of the Peanutogi took their turns]  
  
Jeff: Okay, we've collected the times for each of you. Peppermint Patty, 12 seconds even. Marcie, 25 and a half seconds. Snoopy, 23 seconds even. Charlie Brown, 22 and one fourth of a second. Sally, 30 seconds even. Franklin, 11 and a half seconds.  
  
Franklin: Woo hoo!  
  
Jeff: You guys go back to your camp. Franklin, you come with me.  
  
  
[Jeff and Franklin are having an Italian dinner on a small houseboat 10 miles from the Peanutogi camp].  
  
Franklin: This spaghetti is good.  
  
Jeff: So, how is everything so far?   
  
Franklin: Great. No one's fighting or anything. It's going to be hard to vote someone off this time.  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: When Franklin got back here last night from dinner, he was telling us how good the spaghetti tasted and what not. That really got on my nerves. He's rubbing it in that he had a nice Italian dinner and all we had were fish and rice.   
  
  
DAY 26 - IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, this is going to be another swimming-related immunity challenge. All of you will start off at the shoreline here [he pointed to the shoreline]. And all of you will be swimming 50 yards to the other side. The first person there gets immunity. And remember, you will have to fight the river flowing downstream too. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
[The Peanutogi swam toward the shore, their arms fiercely pushing them closer and closer to their goal. Peppermint Patty managed to pull ahead and get there 10 seconds before everyone.]  
  
Jeff: Congratulations Peppermint Patty, you have won immunity. See you all at Tribal Council tonight.  
  
  
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL...  
  
Jeff: Remember guys, since Peppermint Patty has immunity, she is not allowed to be voted off in this round. Peppermint Patty, you may go first.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm voting for Franklin because he was being such a snob about winning the last immunity challenge.  
  
Franklin: Since I can't vote for Peppermint Patty, which I wanted to in the first place, I'm voting for Snoopy. He's giving me his fleas.  
  
Charlie Brown: I hate to vote off Franklin but he keeps bragging about the reward challenge he won and it's getting on my nerves.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof, woof. [Translation: I'm voting for Franklin because he stepped on my tail this morning when he woke up.]  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Franklin because he made fun of us when he had spaghetti that one time and we all had fish and rice.  
  
Sally: I'm voting for my dumb brother, Charlie Brown because he wouldn't let me go ahead of him during the immunity challenge.  
  
  
Jeff: Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final, and the person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. One vote for Snoopy, one vote for Charlie Brown. One vote for Franklin. One vote.....Franklin. Another vote for Franklin. And one vote for Franklin.  
  
Charlie Brown: Great job Franklin.   
  
Franklin: Thanks guys, good luck!  
  
Jeff: Franklin, hand me your torch. The tribe has spoken. [He extinguishes Franklin's torch].  
  
  
FRANKLIN'S FINAL WORDS  
  
I feel a big relief right now. During the immunity challenge, I was emotionally and physically drained and I couldn't go on. At least I'm away from Snoopy and his fleas.


	8. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, part 8  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 27   
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: It was hard to vote off Franklin but I couldn't stand it when he was bragging about the reward challenge he won.  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: It's been almost a month since we came here. I sometimes wish I was back home with electricity and running water. Chuck's been kinda lazy lately, feeling sorry for himself since he voted off Franklin.  
  
Charlie Brown: Peppermint Patty, how's the rice coming along?  
  
Peppermint Patty: Fine, would you like to help?  
  
Charlie Brown: No, I think I'll rest awhile. My head hurts.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Then get that dog of yours to help.  
  
Charlie Brown: Hey Snoopy, will you help Peppermint Patty make rice for breakfast?  
  
[Snoopy eagerly shows up wearing a chef's hat.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: Chuck makes this lame excuse about having a headache so he won't have to participate in chores.  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: I've had this pounding heachache for what seems like eternity. Peppermint Patty just doesn't understand the fact that my head really hurts.  
  
  
DAY 28 - REWARD CHALLENGE  
  
  
Jeff: Okay, there are five of you left and I understand you guys don't have any headache medication.   
  
Charlie Brown: Yeah [rubbing his forehead]  
  
Jeff: Well, whoever wins this reward challenge not only gets a box of Advil, but you get a box of Tylenol and a bottle of Pepto Bismol.  
  
Charlie Brown: Cool!  
  
Jeff: The reward challenge is simple to say but difficult to take on. There are 5 chickens in that crate over there. [points to a crate of chickens behind him]. We will release these chickens. You must be the first person to capture your chicken in order to win the reward challenge. On your mark, get set, GOOOOOO!  
  
[The chickens are released and the Peanutogi tribal members run in different directions to catch their chickens. After a frantic 5 minutes, Charlie Brown finally captures a chicken hiding behind a bush].  
  
Jeff: Congratulations Charlie Brown. Here is the medication.   
  
Charlie Brown: Thanks.  
  
  
DAY 30  
  
Peppermint Patty [to the camera]: Chuck has been a lot more helpful lately since he has been taking that medication for his "headaches." I still think he was faking it.   
  
Sally [to the camera]: That was mean of Peppermint Patty. She said that my big brother was faking his headaches. Well, we'll see about that at Tribal Council tonight.  
  
  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE...  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, see that pool of mud over there? [Jeff points to a pool of mud in the distance].  
  
Marcie: Yes Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Well, that mud pool is part of an obstacle course. You will first wade in the mud pool, run over the hot coals, make your way through the bamboo maze, swim across that river over there, and get to the finish line. The first person to get there first gets immunity.   
  
Sally: That's an awful long obstacle course.  
  
Jeff: On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOO!  
  
[The Peanutogi tribe waded through the mud, ran over the hot coals, made their way through the bamboo maze, and were practically tied until Charlie Brown pulled ahead of them and crossed the finish line.]  
  
Jeff: Way to go, Charlie Brown! You won immunity!  
  
Charlie Brown: Thanks Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Okay guys, I'll see you at the Tribal Council tonight.  
  
  
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL...  
  
  
Jeff: Since Charlie Brown has immunity, he is exempt from being voted off. Charlie Brown, you may go first.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty. She still thinks I'm faking my headaches.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof! [Translation: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty because she said I was lazy.]  
  
Sally: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty because she said mean things to my big brother.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Since I can't vote Chuck off, I'm voting for his annoying sister Sally!  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Snoopy. He gave me his fleas.  
  
Jeff: Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final. One for Snoopy. One for Sally. One for Peppermint Patty. One.......Peppermint Patty. And another one for Peppermint Patty.   
  
Peppermint Patty: See ya later guys. See ya, Chuck.  
  
Charlie Brown: Bye Peppermint Patty.  
  
Jeff: Hand me your torch. The tribe has spoken. [He extinguishes Peppermint Patty's torch.]  
  
PEPPERMINT PATTY'S FINAL WORDS  
  
I can now breathe a sigh of relief. I'm happy to be going home and away from all these bugs, spiders, crocodiles, snakes, and really bad-tasting fish.


	9. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, part 9  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
  
DAY 31  
  
Marcie [to the camera]: It was the hardest thing I could do. It was hard watching my friend leave Tribal Council last night. What eats me up inside is that I don't know who's going to be next, but I do have an idea. Sally has been annoying to us all during the day. She's been acting really nice to us so that we won't vote her off.   
  
Sally [to the camera]: Okay, I admit it. I've been too nice to everyone lately. I admit I'm being this way so I don't get voted off.  
  
Charlie Brown [building a fire]: Okay...now all I need to do is put the fish in the frying pan and....  
  
Sally: Big brother, can I help you cook breakfast?  
  
Charlie Brown: Sally, you've asked me several times this morning and the answer is NO!  
  
Sally: But, but, but....  
  
Charlie Brown: I know what you're up to, Sally. Go hang out with Snoopy or Marcie.  
  
Sally: Oh big brother....please? I'll help you get the rice. [She bends over to get the rice, thus bumping into Charlie Brown and the fish are knocked to the ground.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Sally, now look what you've done! You knocked over our breakfast!  
  
Sally: Serves you right for not letting me help.  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: There's no doubt in my mind that Sally is annoying. If she doesn't get immunity, she's gonna be voted off.  
  
  
  
Marcie: Hey Charles Brown. How come we're eating only rice for breakfast? I thought you were going to cook some fish.  
  
Charlie Brown: I WAS going to cook fish but my sister Sally bent over to get the rice, thus bumping into me and knocked the fish out of the pan.  
  
Marcie: She's getting on my nerves too, Charles. She asked me if she could make my bedding this morning and wash my clothes.  
  
Charlie Brown: If it wasn't for her, we'd have fish along with this rice. After the fish was knocked to the ground, I cooked it anyway but I gave it to Snoopy to eat.  
  
  
DAY 34 - IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
  
Jeff: Okay guys. This immunity challenge will be a perfectly safe one. This is a trivia immunity challenge to show how much you know about your tribal members.  
  
Marcie: But there's only four of us!  
  
Jeff: We're including information from the tribal members who were voted off. There are 20 questions and each of you will receive 5 questions. Each of the questions range from 10 points to 50 points and you are given 30 seconds to answer. The person with the most points wins the immunity challenge. If a tribal member happens to get a question wrong or didn't answer in time, another player can steal and answer the question for twice the points. If they can't answer it, then another player can answer it for triple the amount and so forth. Let's start with Charlie Brown. I will give you 5 questions.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm ready.  
  
Jeff: What does Linus carry around with him? Is it A) A blanket, B) A yo-yo, C) A watch, or D) A slingshot?  
  
Charlie Brown: That's easy! It's a blanket.  
  
Jeff: Good, you got 10 points. Now what color is the blanket? Is it blue, red, yellow, or green?  
  
Charlie Brown: It's blue!  
  
Jeff: Correct! You got 20 points and you have 30 points in total. Here's the next question. What kind of bird is Woodstock?  
  
Charlie Brown: A canary.  
  
Jeff: Great job, Charlie Brown. You are on a roll. You won 30 points and you have 60 in total. Here's your next question. Who was the fourth person voted off?  
  
Charlie Brown: Um....  
  
Jeff: Ten seconds left.  
  
Charlie Brown: Schroeder!  
  
Jeff: Good...you got it just in time. You won 40 points and you have 100 in total. Here's your next question. What happened to Lucy in the first immunity challenge?  
  
Charlie Brown: I think it's because she injured her foot.  
  
Jeff: You answered ALL 5 questions correctly! You have 150 pts. Now, on to Marcie.  
  
Marcie: I'm ready, Jeffery.  
  
Jeff: It's all right Marcie, you can call me Jeff.  
  
Marcie: All right, Jeffery, I mean Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Okay, first question. What instrument does Schroeder play? A) Violin, B) Piano, C) Guitar, or D) drums?  
  
Marcie: B), piano.  
  
Jeff: Well done Marcie. One down, 4 to go. You have 10 pts. Next question: true or false? Before Linus was voted off, he had an alliance with Franklin.  
  
Marcie: That's false, he had an alliance with Charles Brown.  
  
Jeff: Great job Marcie. You're on the board with 30 points. True or false? Lucy is Charlie Brown's sister.  
  
Marcie: False, she's Linus' sister.  
  
Jeff: Correct, Marcie. You've got 60 pts. now. Who was the tribal member who won the Italian dinner at a reward challenge?  
  
Marcie: Um, Linus?  
  
Jeff: No, sorry, that's wrong, Marcie. Anyone care to take this for 80 pts.?   
  
Snoopy: WOOF! [Translation: Franklin!]  
  
Jeff: Very good, Snoopy. It was Franklin. You have 80 pts. Marcie, next question. Who was voted off first, Violet or Frieda?  
  
Marcie: Violet!  
  
Jeff: Very good, Marcie. You're on the board with 110 pts. Snoopy, your turn. What are the last names of Linus and Lucy?  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: Van Pelt]  
  
Jeff: Very good, Snoopy. You're on the board with 100 pts. right now. Next question...who is your worst enemy?  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: The Red Baron]  
  
Jeff: Very good, Snoopy. You have 130 pts.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof. [Translation: Thank you.]  
  
Jeff: Okay. What is Peppermint Patty's GPA?  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: She's a D average and can't spell her way out of a wet, paper bag].  
  
Jeff: That's the correct answer and, uh, thank you for the extra info., Snoopy. You are now in the lead with 170 pts. Would you like to stop or answer the last question?  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: Bring em' on!]  
  
Jeff: Okay. What round of play did the two tribes merge into Peanutogi?  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: Fifth round]  
  
Jeff: Correct Snoopy! You are in the lead with 220 pts. Sally, it's your turn.  
  
Sally: Huh?  
  
Jeff: It's your turn for the immunity challenge.  
  
Sally: Oh.  
  
Jeff: Your first question is worth 10 pts. What is 2 + 2?  
  
Sally: How should I know?! I never got that far in math yet!   
  
Jeff: Take a guess.  
  
Sally: I dunno, um, 3?  
  
Jeff: No Sally, that's wrong. Anyone wanna try for 20 pts?  
  
Marcie: The correct answer to 2 + 2 is 4.  
  
Jeff: Marcie, that was awesome. You are now tied with Charlie Brown. Next question. Who was the last person voted off?  
  
Sally: Frieda?  
  
Jeff: No, that's wrong too. Anyone want to take a shot at it for 40 pts?  
  
Charlie Brown: Didn't Peppermint Patty get voted off?  
  
Jeff: Correct! And 40 pts. has been added to your score. Next question. This is worth 30 pts. What position does Schroeder play on your brother's baseball team?  
  
Sally: Shortstop?  
  
Jeff: I'm afraid that's incorrect. Snoopy plays shortstop. Anyone want to take it for 60 pts?  
  
Snoopy: Woof! [Translation: Schroeder is the catcher for the round-headed kid's baseball team].  
  
Jeff: Very good Snoopy. Sixty points have been added to your score. You now have 280 pts. Next question.....who is Schroeder's favorite composer?  
  
Sally: That's easy. Mozart!  
  
Jeff: No, Sally. Anyone want to take a guess for 80 pts?  
  
Charlie Brown: I believe it's Beethoven.  
  
Jeff: Very good Charlie Brown. You are now at 270 pts. Next question. Who does your brother have a crush on? This is for 50 pts.  
  
Sally: My brother has a crush on a little-red-haired girl!  
  
Jeff: Very well done, Sally. You are in 4th place with 50 pts.  
  
Marcie: I didn't know you liked the little-red-haired girl, Charles.  
  
[Charlie Brown says nothing but blushes.]  
  
Jeff: Well, the scores are tallied and with 280 pts., Snoopy wins the immunity challenge! See you all at the Tribal Council tonight.  
  
  
  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE  
  
Jeff: Since Snoopy won the last immunity challenge, he is exempt from being voted off this time. Snoopy, you have the honors of going first since you have immunity.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof. [Translation: I'm voting for Sally. She's too annoying.]  
  
Sally: I'm voting for Snoopy. He's starting to give me fleas too!  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Sally. She's getting too annoying.  
  
Charlie Brown: This is yet another hard thing to do for me, but I must vote my sister, Sally off to avoid her driving us nuts.  
  
Jeff: Okay. Once the votes are tallied, the decision is final and the person voted off must leave the Tribal council area IMMEDIATELY. One, Sally. One for Snoopy. One for Sally. And one more for.......Sally.  
  
Charlie Brown: Bye Sally. Say hi to Mom and Dad when you get home.  
  
Sally: Bye big brother. [the two of them embrace]  
  
Jeff: Sally, hand me your torch. The tribe has spoken. [Jeff extinguishes Sally's torch].  
  
  
SALLY'S FINAL WORDS  
  
I enjoyed myself, but I am looking forward to a warm house to live in when I get home. I still can't believe Jeff asked me that really hard math question!   
  
  



	10. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, part 10  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 35  
  
Marcie [to the camera]: Now that Sally's gone, I fear that my head is now on the chopping block. Snoopy and Charles Brown have formed an alliance and I now fear that I may be voted off.  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: Marcie may be the next to go. I refuse to break my alliance with Snoopy. It's not that she's done anything wrong. She's truthful, honest, and a good team player, but I cannot break my alliance.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof? [Translation: I'm getting tired of rice and fish. Can't we eat something else?].  
  
Charlie Brown: Sorry Snoopy but that's all we have. Hey Marcie! Got any more fish?  
  
Marcie [coming in from a rowboat]: Sorry Charles. I only caught 2 fish.  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, I caught one fish so....three fish. That's enough for all three of us. We'll have rice for lunch. [Cooks the fish and puts it in Snoopy's dinner dish] Here ya go, Snoopy.  
  
[Snoopy sniffs the fish but doesn't eat it.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Sorry Snoopy, but that's all we have.  
  
[Snoopy growls and kicks his dinner dish]  
  
Marcie: Charles, Snoopy's a dog, can't he hunt for food?  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, um.....  
  
[Snoopy comes out of the shelter in full hunting regalia]  
  
Charlie Brown: Why can't I have a NORMAL dog like anyone else?  
  
Marcie: Maybe you're special, Charles.  
  
  
DAY 36  
  
Marcie [to the camera]: Some time has passed but since we have no watches or clocks, we don't have any idea of what time it is. There's nothing to do except play cards or row out in the lake in a rowboat or go swimming.   
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: Two more days until Tribal Council.  
  
DAY 37  
  
Marcie [to the camera]: It's been two boring days. Tomorrow is our immunity challenge and Tribal Council.  
  
DAY 38  
  
Jeff: Okay, how's everyone doing?  
  
Charlie Brown: Nothing to do. We're bored and we GOT bored with all the stuff we've been doing: swimming, going out in the rowboat, playing cards, etc.  
  
Jeff: Well, today's immunity challenge will be a little different. Just for participating in the immunity challenge, we're giving you a battery-operated alarm clock for the group so you all can have a concept of what time it is.  
  
Marcie: That's great!  
  
Jeff: Again, whoever wins this challenge, wins immunity for this round. The immunity challenge is simple to explain, yet hard to do. This is a very difficult obstacle course. You will run through these mud puddles, run over the hot coals, through the bamboo maze, swim across the river, but YOU are not finished yet. You must climb over that hill on the shore, go through the maze that has been built there. At the end of the maze is the finish line. Get there first and you have immunity. On your mark, get set, GO!  
  
[The three Peanutogi tribal members took off like a rocket. Marcie managed to stumble through the bamboo maze, putting her in last place. Snoopy and Charlie Brown were neck and neck as they swam across the river and into the maze. Charlie Brown eventually got lost in the maze while Snoopy reached the finish line.]  
  
Jeff: Congratulations, Snoopy, you have immunity. Remember, Tribal Council tonight.  
  
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL  
  
Jeff: All right then. This will determine whether or not you will be in the top two category. If you make it to the last round, you will either win $100,000 or the $1,000,000 prize. Snoopy, you may go vote first.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof. [Translation: I'm voting for Marcie. Upon arrival in the Outback, she hasn't taken a bath.]  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm voting for Marcie. I cannot break my alliance with Snoopy. This is one of the hardest things I have done. Sorry Marcie.  
  
Marcie: Sorry Charles, but this is one of the hardest things I have done, so I'm voting for you.  
  
Jeff: Okay, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final and the person voted off will leave Tribal Council immediately. One vote for Marcie. One vote for Charlie Brown. And one vote for.......Marcie.  
  
Marcie: Bye guys and good luck.  
  
Charlie Brown: Great job, Marcie.  
  
Jeff: Marcie, hand me your torch. The tribe has spoken. [He extinguishes Marcie's torch].  
  
  
MARCIE'S LAST WORDS  
  
I knew I was going to get voted off tonight, there was no doubt in my mind. I know it was hard for Charles and Snoopy to vote me off and I forgive them. Now I'm looking forward to coming home to running water. It was awful having to take a bath in that nasty river water.  
  
  
  



	11. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, the FINAL EPISODE!!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 39  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: This is it. Snoopy and I have no idea who will come home with the million dollars or $100,000. We are given one day to take down our shelter and pack up, for tomorrow is Tribal Council.  
  
Charlie Brown: Hey Snoopy, help me tear down this tent. We're going to take this tent cover and put it over that small tree over there and sleep under that tonight.  
  
[Snoopy helps Charlie Brown tear down the tent.]  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: Since both Snoopy and I leaving the Outback tomorrow, I managed to take some pictures of kangaroos over on the other side of the river. I also swam all day today and went and caught some fish for dinner. Snoopy spent the entire day saying good-bye to a wallaby he made friends with.  
  
  
  
DAY 40  
  
Jeff: Okay. The Tribal Council consists of the voted-off members of the Peanutogi tribe. They are: Frieda, Linus, Franklin, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie. Remember, this time you will be voting for who you think deserves the one million dollars. Before the voting takes place, both Charlie Brown and Snoopy will be "pleading their case" or giving a statement saying why they deserve the million dollars. Snoopy, you go first.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof. Woof, woof woof woof. Bark, bark, bark, bark. Bark, bark. Bark, bark, bark, bark. [Translation: I deserve the million because I need a new supper dish...and so I can donate money to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm.].  
  
Jeff: Very good, Snoopy. Charlie Brown, your turn.  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, I may not be the fastest or the strongest or the smartest, but what I do know is that you can vote any way you like. You don't have to vote for me. If you do, thats' fine. If you don't, that's fine. I don't really care if I get one million or one cent.   
  
Jeff: Very humble statement made by Charlie Brown. Let the voting begin. Frieda, you may start.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for Snoopy. I think Charlie Brown's just trying that "humble act" so that we'd feel sorry for him and give him the million. I'm not buying into it.  
  
Linus: An alliance is an alliance. I'm voting for Charlie Brown.  
  
Franklin: This game is about being the fastest and the strongest. Charlie Brown is neither. I'm voting for Snoopy.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Good ol' Chuck made it this far and I think he should win. I'm votin' for Chuck!  
  
Sally: My brother was mean to me just before I left the Outback. I'm voting for Snoopy!  
  
[Marcie hurriedly puts her vote down into the box.]  
  
Jeff: All right, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final and both contestants will leave with either a $100,000 check or a $1,000,000 check. One vote for Snoopy. One vote for Charlie Brown. One vote for Snoopy. One vote for Charlie Brown. One vote for Snoopy. And the last vote is...................SNOOPY!  
  
Charlie Brown: Congratulations Snoopy! I'm proud of you! [He hugs his dog]  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Chuck, your dog won a million bucks! Congrats Chuck! You won $100,000!   
  
Jeff: That's all from It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown!


	12. It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Bro...

It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown, the FINAL EPISODE!!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own 'Survivor' or the Peanuts' characters.  
  
DAY 39  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: This is it. Snoopy and I have no idea who will come home with the million dollars or $100,000. We are given one day to take down our shelter and pack up, for tomorrow is Tribal Council.  
  
Charlie Brown: Hey Snoopy, help me tear down this tent. We're going to take this tent cover and put it over that small tree over there and sleep under that tonight.  
  
[Snoopy helps Charlie Brown tear down the tent.]  
  
Charlie Brown [to the camera]: Since both Snoopy and I leaving the Outback tomorrow, I managed to take some pictures of kangaroos over on the other side of the river. I also swam all day today and went and caught some fish for dinner. Snoopy spent the entire day saying good-bye to a wallaby he made friends with.  
  
  
  
DAY 40  
  
Jeff: Okay. The Tribal Council consists of the voted-off members of the Peanutogi tribe. They are: Frieda, Linus, Franklin, Sally, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie. Remember, this time you will be voting for who you think deserves the one million dollars. Before the voting takes place, both Charlie Brown and Snoopy will be "pleading their case" or giving a statement saying why they deserve the million dollars. Snoopy, you go first.  
  
Snoopy: Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof. Woof, woof woof woof. Bark, bark, bark, bark. Bark, bark. Bark, bark, bark, bark. [Translation: I deserve the million because I need a new supper dish...and so I can donate money to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm.].  
  
Jeff: Very good, Snoopy. Charlie Brown, your turn.  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, I may not be the fastest or the strongest or the smartest, but what I do know is that you can vote any way you like. You don't have to vote for me. If you do, thats' fine. If you don't, that's fine. I don't really care if I get one million or one cent.   
  
Jeff: Very humble statement made by Charlie Brown. Let the voting begin. Frieda, you may start.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for Snoopy. I think Charlie Brown's just trying that "humble act" so that we'd feel sorry for him and give him the million. I'm not buying into it.  
  
Linus: An alliance is an alliance. I'm voting for Charlie Brown.  
  
Franklin: This game is about being the fastest and the strongest. Charlie Brown is neither. I'm voting for Snoopy.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Good ol' Chuck made it this far and I think he should win. I'm votin' for Chuck!  
  
Sally: My brother was mean to me just before I left the Outback. I'm voting for Snoopy!  
  
[Marcie hurriedly puts her vote down into the box.]  
  
Jeff: All right, once the votes are tallied, the decision is final and both contestants will leave with either a $100,000 check or a $1,000,000 check. One vote for Snoopy. One vote for Charlie Brown. One vote for Snoopy. One vote for Charlie Brown. One vote for Snoopy. And the last vote is...................SNOOPY!  
  
Charlie Brown: Congratulations Snoopy! I'm proud of you! [He hugs his dog]  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Chuck, your dog won a million bucks! Congrats Chuck! You won $100,000!   
  
Jeff: That's all from It's the Australian Outback, Charlie Brown!


End file.
